A Story of the Past
by potatopersonal
Summary: One day long ago, a little Lithuania met a little Russia.


There was a young boy wandering around. He had shoulder length straight brown hair. He had emeralds for eyes, shining brightly in the cold weather. He had on a thick, green jacket, woolen pants, and fur lined boots. He was accompanied by a fluffy fur-ball of a dog. The boy wasn't the average one. He was a country, by the name of Lithuania.

He slowly walked through the snowy lands, far away from his own home. Shivering to himself, Lithuania wondered why he walked so far away, so far east and north. No country could _possibly_ exist here after all. He shivered once again, as if to prove his point; despite all the warm layers of clothing he had on, Lithuania couldn't help but be cold.

Making a small comment to his dog, Lithuania looked in the distance, only to see a little boy standing outside in the freezing cold. He was the size of a four year old child, with snowy white hair, and oddly colored eyes; for some reason, Lithuania believed that they were amethyst. The boy was wearing little more than rags; no, they weren't rags. Even _rags_ were better than what he was wearing. He was thin, very thin, beyond the point of emaciation. But the most terrifying thing, Lithuania discovered as he moved closer, was all the injuries the little boy had.

On his face was a multitude of bruises, big and purple. His thin little hands had numerous laceration on it, but it paled in comparison to his wrists, which-Lithuania noted uneasily- where covered in what looked like burns. The torso of the rags, all the way around, was covered in rusty red. He was barefoot, too. As the little boy shifted, Lithuania heard a clank, and focused his eyes to the little boy's feet; they were bound by chains, and he could smell the rotting flesh from here.

Stiffling a gag, Lithuania looked back up at the boy's face. Suddenly, the boy noticed Lithuania, and he said an unfamiliar word; privyet. Lithuania assumed it meant hello.

"Hello..." Lithuania replied. "Um, isn't it freezing over there? Are you-" Lithuania meant to continue his sentence, but at the same time, his dog let out a a few barks, and the little boy cut him off.

"That dog of yours is really cute!" the boy said, not noticing the worried look on Lithuania's face. Or was it simply that he didn't know what it felt like to be worried over?

"Sorry about that," Lithuania said. "He's usually very docile, but..." He thought the boy would deflate with the comment he made, him being so little, but the boy beamed nonetheless. It was actually quite unnerving. The boy, he was covered in so many injuries, many of them incredibly serious, and he wasn't showing any signs of pain. The boy should be dead by now. With that thought, Lithuania thought to himself, "Is... is this boy a country too?"

Lithuania repeated that question to the boy, who responded with "Da... I am!" While that explained one aspect, it still didn't explain why the boy was showing no signs of pain. You would think that he would be crying, but no. It was frightening; just how much of a tolerance to pain did he have?

"My name's Russia," the boy quietly said, looking at his hands. "Even though living under the Mongolian Empire's rule is difficult now... I'll definitely become a big country one day..."

Lithuania's stomach gave a funny jolt. So this was the rumored nation under the Mongolian Empire's rule... many others had believed it to be a myth... He _himself_ had believed it to be a myth. After all, what nation could survive under something as devastating as that? But the little boy, he was _living_. He was _alive_. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he originally thought?

No, that couldn't be true. If the little boy- _Russia_ , Lithuania corrected himself- took off the rags he had on, Lithuania could imagine that the sight underneath would be ghastly.

"So you'll be my friend then?" Russia asked, snapping Lithuania out of his thoughts. Lithuania walked closer to the other, and noticed just how different their sizes were compared to each other, and just how thin he was.

Grabbing the little boy's hands, wincing at the blood that covered them, Lithuania said, "If that's so, then why not now-"

"No!" Russia cried out, looking absolutely terrified. Lithuania looked at the boy in shock, as tears filled the other boy's eyes. He clearly wanted Lithuania as a friend; so why did he refuse? The little boy continued; "I'm still not powerful enough..."

Oh... so that was it... Russia was scared for him... Russia was scared that being friends with him would hurt him. Lithuania felt a deep sadness for the boy, but in an attempt to reassure the other boy, Lithuania quietly let out, "O-oh... In that case, I'll do my best from now on..."

A distant sound of a man yelling, yelling at the top at the top of his lungs; Russia stiffened immensely, a look of dread was upon his face, and he looked longingly at Lithuania.

"I-I need to go now... Poka..." Russia whispered, and turned around. The chains made a loud clanking sound as the little boy walked away; the wind blew harshly, and soon, the little boy vanished from sight. Russia... what was he...?

Lithuania's dog whined, a solemn sound that rang throughout the frozen land.

* * *

Lithuania walked through the frozen land once again, shivering with the fiercely blowing wind. Although he wasn't aware of where he was going, it seemed his body knew; it was heading back to where he met that little boy. Lithuania doubted he would see Russia once again, as he was under the Mongolian Empire, but there he was, sitting tiredly in the snow.

As Lithuania approached Russia, he noticed that the snow around him was covered in blood. His breath hitched; what on Earth happened to him? But Lithuania knew deep inside, though, that it had to be the Mongolian Empire. That _had_ to be the only explanation. It couldn't be his bosses, right? Right?

Lithuania sat down next to Russia, wincing at the coldness of the snow. Russia lifted his head up slowly, eyes slowly reaching Lithuania's; there were dark shadows under his eyes, the entirety of his rags red.

"P-privet, Lithuania," Russia whispered. "What're you doing back here? _He_ might get you..."

"I..." Lithuania cleverly said. "I was taking a walk, when I ended up here..."

"Oh..." Russia seemed to slowly process something, before his mouth opened once more. "Where's your little dog...?"

"He's in my jacket," Lithuania said, letting out a smile. Slowly unhooking the top two buttons of his warm coat, the dog's head poked out, and he let out a small bark, sniffing at the sudden cold air.

Russia smiled too, giggling a bit, before he winced. Suddenly, his eyes drooped, and his breathing became more ragged, much to Lithuania's worry.

"...Tak bol'no..." Russia whispered.

His eyes closed completely, and Russia collapsed on the snow. Lithuania shook Russia, light at first, before roughly. Calling his name didn't work either. Well, if that didn't work... then what else...?

Sighing, Lithuania took off his coat, placing his dog on the ground, who looked at him strangely. Placing the jacket over the little boy, he patted Russia's head, before quietly heading off.

Hopefully he would be alright...

* * *

 _And thus, here we go! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! -Potato_


End file.
